


[ART] Help

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Fan Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, implied wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, finally I have been able to draw this Obikin fanart for the amazing fanfiction Go Away Closer (chapter 13) by the ever most lovely MissPop <3</p><p>Right now university is getting the better part of my RL x___x But I am really happy to have been able to draw this picture after it haunted my mind for so long! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Help-Obikin-605330217)


End file.
